Shadow Games
by Autobot00001
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! story based on Game of Thrones and several other fantasy stories, this story is a tale of adventure, romance, tragedy, and the never-ending struggle between good and evil. Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content. Please read & review.
1. Forward: History of the Kingdoms

**Shadow Games  
****By Autobot00001 and white pedal**

**Forward  
****History of the Kingdoms**

Since the beginning of time, there have been those who had battled for riches and glory, to conquer lands and become kings. There were also those who wished to become gods. But there were some who did not care about titles or power. Most of them simply wanted to be remembered. The story you are about to embark on is a tale of adventure, romance, tragedy, suspense, and the never-ending struggle between good and evil.

It began long ago, in a world that is very different from our own. In this world there were seven kingdoms, each with a different purpose and a different king. The mightiest of the seven kingdoms was Estriria, the Capital Kingdom. It was a beautiful kingdom, prosperous and rich in gold and food alike. It was also the place where many people go to see the kings of Estriria, who were known to be wise and fair. Estriria was the most powerful since it was the heart of the other six kingdoms that brought them together as one.

The second most powerful kingdom was Aknaunkadin, the political center of all the seven kingdoms. Leaders, politicians or even the rulers themselves from all seven kingdoms would journey here to debate about the future of their lands and what new role each kingdom would take. Alliances between kingdoms would form and be destroyed here, and sometimes wars would start and end here, if there was a problem that had to be deal with, Aknaunkadin was where you needed to go.

Among all seven kingdoms, the one that won the most wars was Jonouchi, the warrior and barbarian kingdom. The people of Jonouchi were the most trained fighters. Since birth, each citizen was taught and trained to fight, steal and even kill for survival. Jonouchi was the home of the most vicious and cold-blooded predators in history, from the most feared army to the most terrifying commander and king. Soldiers from Jonouchi were often from high class families, so they received the best education money could buy, while the lower class were your average barbarians who were illiterate and were worse than a pack of wild beasts. They had only one motto in that kingdom: Look at them funny, and they would have your head.

Another powerful kingdom was Heka, the kingdom of the magicians. Their people were strong and very skilled in the arts of magic and spell casting. The magicians of Heka were taught how to use magic from an early age, from potions, curses and chants. After mastering basic magic, they would be trained in what their strengths are. They would most likely work with magical creatures or learn how to talk to animal. But if someone were truly gifted, they would work for the king of Heka himself. However, where there is magic there are people who use magic to practice the dark arts, so from the time a magician receives their education, they were required to make a vow to only use their magic for the benefits of others, nothing more and nothing less.

As powerful as Heka was, the one kingdom that was just as powerful was Drogo, the Kingdom of Dragons. In Drogo, there were many races of dragons, but the three most powerful were the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, who's lightning breath could light up even the darkest night sky for hours, the Red-Eyes Black Dragons, who's fire could melt even the strongest stone, and the Frost Dragons of the Diamond Tip Mountains, who's ice breath could freeze even open flames. Long ago, brave men from Drogo would journey to find a dragon and fight it in an attempt to kill it. However, it was soon revealed that dragons were not evil by nature and that, if one was daring enough, they could be tamed. After that, dragon poaching was made illegal and people began training dragons to ride into combat. However, there are some who believe that dragons and humans were more connected than first thought. Legend has it that the dragons were once a powerful race of people who could take the form of dragons from amulets that they would wear around their necks. Not many people believed that story, but those who seek power did and they would search the mountains in secret to find those amulets to see if the legend was true.

Another kingdom was Astaphil, the kingdom of trade. People from all over would journey there to trade with one another for all kinds of goods and hard-to-find objects. They would trade cards, fine jewels and at one point, trade monsters. It was successful, until a family of con artists took over and Astaphil started to suffer financially and was on the brink of wasting away. Thieves started to come to Astaphil and claimed it as their territory and started stealing from other merchants and selling the goods for a high price. With that, armies from the other six kingdoms came to settle this problem. They arrested many thieves and prosecuted them to the full extent of the law. But even with the armies, the family of con artist still could not be completely stopped, but without their loyal customers, they went into hiding and have not been seen or heard from since.

The seventh and final kingdom was Domino, the Kingdom of Peace. It was the youngest of the seven kingdoms and was a place where people from all over could come together without fighting. The people from Domino did not believe in violence or war, but even though Domino was a neutral kingdom, it still had a military force to protect the people from invaders. And if the kingdom was threatened, Domino's forces would not hesitate to attack the invaders. People from the seven kingdoms moved to this place for a fresh start and trade their goods from the other six kingdoms. It was founded two thousand years ago, after people from the other six kingdoms left their lands due to war, and in the isolated land, they began to build their new home and called it Domino, because it was the land of balance.

Even though the seven kingdoms were the main area of the world, there were not the only places in the world. Across the Sapphire Sea were the Badlands, a place where people did not believe in kingdoms. The people in the Badlands lived in cities called the Free Cities, or as part of nomadic tribes. However, although they were called Free Cities, there really was very little freedom in them. The men in the free cities were sexist to their women and, because of their dark ways of thinking, were very poor. When a family in the free cities has a girl, they either kill her, send her to the whorehouse, or sell her off to be married when she comes of age, but they would have to pay an expensive dowry to the grooms father and since they live in a very poor region, the brides were often abused and killed by their husbands and in laws from dowry violence. They also had no marriage ceremonies in the Free Cities. The groom would simply fornicate with his new wife and would then be free to do the same with any woman he chose, while his wife could only be with her husband unless she was raped, and in those cases, her husband would kill her for infidelity. And because they were considered as inferiors to men, women were forced to be naked for the rest of their lives once they were married. There were some high-class families in the free cities, but if a man from a high-class family could not manage to sell off his daughter to someone else, he would force her to marry her brother as a way to ensure the purity of his family's bloodline.

The only truly free people in the Badlands were the people who were part of the nomadic tribes known as the Badlanders. They were people who did not believe in a system of government beyond that of their chiefs' laws and the laws of their Gods, and if injustice was done, they would take matters into their own hands. They chose their lands and would often travel from one place or another. They also didn't believe in money, for they were also farmers and hunters. And what greatly separated the Badlanders from the people of the Free Cities is that their women were given equal power to the men and that arranged marriages were forbidden. They only married for love. The Badlanders were also fierce warriors. Even the women were trained to fight and would even fight in battle alongside their husbands. The Badlanders were even fiercer warriors than those of the Kingdom of Jonouchi.

For one thousand years, the people of the Seven Kingdoms lived in harmony. But something happened that changed them forever. Out of the Badlands came a powerful enchanter named Anubis. He was a gifted sorcerer who could do many things. Even the magicians of Heka failed in comparison to Anubis. He had the power to turn any metal into pure gold, or into a powerful type of steel that was much lighter than regular steel and could not be broken no matter how hard someone tried. He was also able to summon creatures and warriors from stone tablets to do his bidding. Many people in the Seven Kingdoms feared him, but he wanted to show them that he meant them no harm.

Anubis then created six Millennium Items, each with a different power, and gave them to the rulers of six of the Seven Kingdoms. To the King of Aknaunkadin, he gave the Millennium Scale, which could reward those with pure hearts, and punish those of evil nature. To the King of Jonouchi, Anubis gave the Millennium Eye, which had the power to look into people's minds and hearts. The King of Heka was given the Millennium Ring, which had the power to enhance a person's magical abilities. To the King of Drogo, Anubis rewarded the Millennium Rod, which had the power to control another person's mind. To the King of Astaphil, the Millennium Key was given, which allowed the user to enter another person's mind through astral projection. And to the King of Domino, Anubis gave the Millennium Necklace, which gave whoever wore it to see into the past, and look into the future, but not the future of the bearer of another Millennium Item.

The Millennium Items symbolized the divine rule of each of the rulers of the six kingdoms that received them. However, upon learning that the other rulers had been given Millennium Items and not him, the King of Estriria was furious that he was not given an item to share the responsibility with the rest of the other kingdoms, believing it would bring imbalance and chaos. He went to Anubis to ask for a Millennium item. And with that, Anubis agreed without question. Many months past and Anubis still failed to deliver, but one day, Anubis came to Estriria and gave unto the King his greatest creation, the pyramid of light.

The king's son, the Crown Prince of Estriria, did not trust Anubis however, and began to see a sickness grow in his father's mind after he had received the Pyramid of Light, and soon, the once proud king had become greedy and power-hungry. It was as if a spell had been cast over him that caused him to act that way. It began to grow in him until he launched an all-out war on the other six kingdoms. This shocked the young prince, and what shocked him even more was that his own father forced him to go to war and be on the front lines of the battle field. Fortunately, the prince was able to survive the battle, but he was soon met with an even greater challenge. Deciding what to do with the captured soldiers from the opposing army. While most of his men urged him to execute the prisoners, the prince decided to let them go free to return home to their wives and families.

Upon learning of this outrage, the king had his son banished from Estriria and stripped of all his claims to the throne. The prince was devastated. It was not losing his title as prince that hurt him, it as the fact that his own father turned his back on him and that he lost him to madness. The prince traveled to Domino and lived there for five years as a farmer, but he soon learned something terrible. He learned that the king of Domino had fallen prey to the same mental illness that had befallen his father. The prince was shocked by this and wanted to find out the truth. He had soon discovered that it was the Millennium Items that Anubis had created for the kings. The prince then returned to Estriria to save his father and put an end to the war, but it was too late. The king of Estriria was dead, and because the prince had been stripped of his claim, Anubis assumed the throne and became Estriria's new king. The prince realized that this was all a plot devised by Anubis to gain control of the Seven Kingdoms. But before he could expose Anubis as the traitor he was, something happened.

Upon arriving at the palace, Anubis had the prince arrested and sentenced to death. The prince was throne into the dungeon of the palace to await his execution on the next day. The prince had to think of something to save himself and the Seven Kingdoms before it was too late. And just when it seemed like all hope was lost, the prince thought of something. It was risky because it might cost him his own life, but was the only way to stop Anubis from succeeding. The next morning, the young prince was brought into the throne room and Anubis looked at the young prince and asked him if he had any last words before he was put to death. And with that, the prince challenged Anubis to a Shadow Game.

Anubis was shocked. A Shadow Game. The only way the prince could save himself and stop Anubis from succeeding. The rules of a Shadow Game were quite simple. The two players of the game battle with monsters imprisoned in stone tablets. The strength of each monster is determined by the purity of each player's heart and whichever player destroys all five of their opponent's monsters first wins, and the loser is put to death and his or her spirit is trapped in an object of the winner's choosing. Anubis rejected the challenge at first, but then the prince reminded him that whoever is challenged to a Shadow Game must accept the challenge or their life is forfeit. And with that, Anubis reluctantly agreed.

The Shadow Game then began. At first, Anubis's monsters began to overpower the prince and his monsters and soon, all but one of the prince's monsters were destroyed. But then, something incredible happened. The prince summoned his last monster and gathered enough strength to allow himself to win, and with one final blow, the prince destroyed all five of Anubis's monsters at once. Anubis was defeated. The prince then had Anubis put to death and imprisoned his spirit in the Pyramid of Light, breaking Anubis's hold on the other six kings. But the prince knew that there would one day come someone who would desire to set Anubis free, so he devised a plan to keep that from happening. He gave a bag of gold to his most powerful magicians and told them to melt each coin into a puzzle piece that when put together would create the seventh Millennium Item, the Millennium Puzzle. The magicians did as instructed and created the Millennium Puzzle for the prince, who then used the Millennium Puzzle to imprison the Pyramid of Light in a vault that could only be open with all seven Millennium Items.

The prince then became the new king of Estriria, and out of gratitude for freeing them, the other six kingdoms pledged their loyalty to Estriria for freeing them. They would still remain independent, but if Estriria were ever threatened, they would all rush to its aid. And for another thousand years, the people of the Seven Kingdoms lived in harmony. But it was not to last.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Autobot: This is basically a story that has gone through many transformations throughout the past few months of planning. Originally, it was originally supposed to be just a medieval story about only Alister from Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons and white pedal's OC Violet. We were doing a whole bunch of role-plays between Alister and Violet for that story, but then we started doing a medieval role-play for Thief King Bakura and Pedal's other OC Delilah and we both got the idea of combining the two stories, adding more characters, and basing it heavily on Game of Thrones and lightly on other fantasy stories such as The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, and the fantasy TV series Merlin. There will be references to all of those stories in this story, but it's mostly supposed to be an original story. Also, after the next chapter (which will be the prologue), each chapter will be extremely long and will feature a few scenes with different sets of characters. In addition to all this, this forward wasn't originally as long as it is now, but I decided to extend it to put more of a story into it. I hope you guys like our latest collaboration.**

**White Pedal: It started out as a fun role-play with Autobot with my OC's, then I got into Game of thrones and Autobot thought this would be a great story. It gives my OC's the opportunity to be fleshed out more as well as experiment with how far our imaginations can go.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own any of these characters, except for Pedal's OC's. Those characters belong to her.**


	2. Prologue: She Belongs to Her Father

**Prologue  
****She Belongs to Her Father  
****By Autobot00001 and White Pedal**

One thousand years later:

Soraya ran through the forest as fast as she possibly could, which wasn't easy for her considering that she was nine-months-pregnant. She turned her head around to see if anyone was following her. Fortunately, she didn't see anyone chasing her, but what she did see was even more terrifying. She saw pillars of black smoke rising in the distance from the other side of what appeared to be a large wall. It was miles away, but even from that distance, Soraya could hear the blood curdling sound of people screaming. Tears started streaming down from the young girl's eyes as she continued running.

'_This is a nightmare!'_ she thought to herself, _'How could this happen?!'_

Soraya kept running until she could no longer see the wall. Eventually, she came to a clearing and stopped running. Exhausted from the distance she ran, Soraya leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Suddenly, she broke into tears as she began to mourn for the destroyed city, unable to comprehend how the horrific events had occurred and what she was supposed to do from that point. Not only were the people dead and the city left in ruins, but now she had no place to give birth. As the fifteen-year-old girl leaned against the tree, she cried not only for the thousands of people being killed or raped, but also for her beloved husband and the father of her child who she had witnessed being slaughtered. She then began to speak to her unborn baby.

"I won't let them take you from me too," Soraya sobbed as she rubbed her stomach. After a few minutes of crying, she stood up and began walking through the forest. Suddenly, she heard something.

"There have to be survivors around here somewhere! I'm sure some of them escaped the city!" shouted a male voice not to far from her.

"Well, we won't find any unless you shut up!" a second voice exclaimed.

Her survival instincts kicking in, Soraya ran and hid behind a tree. She then looked from behind the tree and gasped as she saw two soldiers wearing red armor. Her eyes widened in horror at the thought of them finding her, for she knew that if she were found, she would be sold into slavery or killed. And when her baby entered her mind, Soraya feared the worst for it, because they would surely kill her baby when it was born. Soraya attempted to make a run for it, but before she could get very far, she suddenly stopped she felt a great surge of pain in her belly. She then lifted up her long brown skirt and put her hand under her belly between her legs. As Soraya felt between her legs, she gasped as she felt a viscous fluid coming from her womanhood. She knew what that meant. Her baby was coming.

"No! Not now!" Soraya whispered to herself as she slowly fell to the ground.

"What was that?" she heard the first soldier say.

"What was what?" the second soldier asked.

Soraya started breathing heavily as her womb contracted.

"I thought I heard something," the first soldier said, "It sounds like…breathing."

Soraya then heard the sound of one of the soldiers drawing his sword. Tears began to swell again as she prepared for the worst. But then, something happened.

"Ah, it's probably just an animal," the first soldier said, "Come on, let's head back to the city before you-know-who has our heads."

"Right," the second soldier agreed before putting his sword away.

A few minutes later, Soraya looked behind the tree again and sighed with relief as she saw that they were gone. But before she could stand up again, she hissed in pain and clutched her stomach. Even though the soldiers were gone, there was still no stopping the baby from coming. As Soraya breathed heavily, she saw a small stream and instinctively started crawling towards it, groaning in discomfort as she crawled. A few minutes later, she reached the stream, removed her long brown skirt and sat there naked in the shallow water. The cool water was soothing, but it did very little to sooth the pain.

'_Alright, just breathe,'_ Soraya thought as she positioned herself. After a few minutes of breathing, she felt an instinct that told her she needed to start pushing. She groaned and moaned as she pushed, _'I can do this,' _after fifteen minutes of pushing, Soraya then put her hands between her legs and felt that the baby was starting to come out. She screamed in pain as she gave one last push and caught the baby in her hands. Soraya closed her eyes and almost fell back as she heard her baby start to cry.

She slowly opened her eyes and gently lifted her baby up to get a better look. When she saw the baby, she was shocked, the baby had slightly tanned skin but was a bit pale since it's a newborn. The baby also had golden hair that framed her face but at the back the rest was raven black. She was in awe at her child, her baby was beautiful. She then took the crying baby and cradled it in her arms, and that was when Soraya noticed that it was a girl.

"Hello," she softly said with a teary smile as she looked down at her newborn daughter. As Soraya sat there in the water holding her baby girl, she heard something that startled her.

"They'll be back," said a male voice. Soraya looked up and gasped in fear as she saw a man with tanned skin wearing a purple cloak standing over her. She instantly held her daughter protectively.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"Please, my lady," the man said, "I mean you no harm. I am a friend of your husband."

Soraya's eyes widened in shock, "My husband?"

"Yes, he asked me to watch over you should anything happen to him," the stranger explained.

Soraya narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"To be honest, my lady, you cannot trust anyone anymore," he said, "but I assure you I mean no harm to you or your child. Now please listen to me."

Soraya nodded.

"Those soldiers will be back," the man continued, "and if I do not get you to my hut, they will find you and they will kill you and your child."

Soraya didn't know what to do. She didn't trust the man one bit, but as she looked down at her daughter, she knew that she had no choice, "Alright."

The man then lifted Soraya up and carried her through the forest. Not long afterwards, they came to a small hut in the middle of the woods. The man then took Soraya in, placed her down on a bed, and put a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"You will have to push out the placenta," the man said.

"What?" Soraya said in confusion.

"The placenta needs to be expelled from your body, or you will die," the man explained. Soraya nodded in agreement and pushed the placenta out of her womb. She then saw the man approach her with a knife.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" she begged.

"My lady, I am not going to hurt you or your child," he said, "I am simply going to cut the umbilical cord."

"Oh, alright," Soraya said in relief. She then handed her child to the stranger, who then used the knife to cut the cord and then bandaged her, wrapped her in a blanket and gave her back to her mother. Soraya then brought the baby up to her breast and began feeding her.

"You have a beautiful daughter," the stranger said as he looked at the little baby.

"I know," Soraya stated as she looked at her daughter with a tearful smile.

"What are you going to name her?" The man asked.

Soraya kissed her daughter's forehead and spoke, "Azeneth." She looked up to the stranger, but when she did, she was surprised to find that he was gone. Gone before she could tell him what her daughter's name means: She belongs to her father.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Autobot: Well, here you guys go. This chapter really took me a long time to write, but the next one! Oh boy! That's gonna take even longer since I have to introduce the rest of the main characters! I really hope you guys like this. And please be patient with me on these chapters. Especially since I estimate that the next chapter is going to be about 100,000 words long, give or take a few hundred. I don't own any of these characters except for the soldiers in this chapter. Soraya and Azeneth belong to White Pedal, and I'm not going to tell you who the stranger was since I want it to be a surprise, but he does belong to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Hope you guys enjoyed this little prologue. See'ya next time and PLEASE don't forget to leave a review, but only if you liked it or have any ideas on how I can improve it.**

**White Pedal: ****And we're off! This is getting off to a great start, and for all of you who are reading this the story will have characters of of my own creation, so when you see characters you don't know, they probably belong to me. Don't forget to leave a review and PM any one of us if you have any questions.**


End file.
